


Fetishronpa

by Text_Symp



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Eating Disorders, Farting, Fetish, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Piss, Scat, Vomiting, Wet & Messy, hardcore anal, slow fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Text_Symp/pseuds/Text_Symp
Summary: ~𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐞𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐬~Pairing❥: TerunidaiContent: blotation, embarrassment, massages, tummy rubs, prepoo farts, scat
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru & Soda Kazuichi, Hanamura Teruteru/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Nidai Nekomaru & Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fetishronpa

WIP - 11/16


End file.
